What I'd Give
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Sam trades himself for Dean after Crowley kidnaps him. Dean now has three days to find his brother before Crowley kills Sam in order to open the gates of Hell once more. *Limp!Sam, Guilty!Dean, Awesome!Castiel and Benny, season 8 spoilers!*
1. Learning Curve

_**Author's Note: **__Once again, this story just came out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone. __**THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC**__. Don't panic if it looks like that, but everyone lives, I promise. Set in season 8 so spoilers abound! This is my first time writing Crowley so forgive me if he seems out of character! This is just one way I'd like to see Sam and Dean stop fighting. Also, I cannot remember exactly if this show ever dealt with the gates of Hell, but if they did, just ignore that info and go with what I put here. Thanks! Please enjoy!_

* * *

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'." _

—_The Band Perry, "If I Die Young"_

* * *

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Blood red lips tilt upwards in a grotesque parody of a smile. Sam grimaces as he stepped into the dimly lit warehouse, the sounds of his footsteps echoing in the vast space of the room. The demon is sporting the body of a young woman that went missing from the local college a few weeks ago. The youngest Winchester brother recognizes her hazel eyes and chestnut, wavy hair. She's dressed in jeans, a tank top and a faded denim jacket.

"I'm all about those." Sam retorts calmly, eyes focused on his brother's limp form tied to the chair. There are some shallow cuts on his brother's arms, but the blood loss appears to be at a minimum.

"The Boy King came," She mockingly curtsies before him, a bloody knife in her hand. "I'm honored."

"Release him." Sam orders. He's not here to play games. He's getting Dean and together, they're going to walk out of here.

"No." She hisses and her eyes flash coal black. He's unfazed; however, as he's dealt with his share of demons. He has exorcisms memorized, ready to be spoken in flawless Latin at the drop of a hat. She doesn't frighten him and he plans on using that to his advantage. She lowers the knife to Dean's neck and desperately glances at Sam.

"Do it and you'll be back in Hell before you know it." Sam growls, summoning some of the righteous fury Dean had been channeling recently.

_You left me to die for a girl! You left me to rot in Purgatory! _

If only Dean knew the truth, if only Sam could make him understand!

"I'll kill him, I swear!" She snaps and Sam shakes his head, forcing the bad memories to disappear. He opens his mouth and begins to speak. The Latin has an immediate effect on her as she drops the knife, letting it clatter on the floor. Clutching her head, she lets out a guttural scream as black smoke fills the air. He's at his brother's side as soon as it's clear that the immediate threat has gone.

"Dean?" He gets the ropes untied in record time and his older brother's limp body tumbles out of the chair and falls into Sam's open arms. "Hey, Dean? Can you hear me?"

"Afraid he can't, Moose." Crowley steps out of the shadows, a smirk on his lips. "Dean's not going to wake up unless I say so."

"What did you do?" Sam growls, weighing his options. He could probably take Dean and run, but he isn't sure what other surprises Crowley has in store. This whole warehouse could be crawling with demons and the simple fact was that he wasn't prepared to deal with that—

"Just a spell," The King of Hell assures him. "Don't worry. I'll fix him up."

"For a price." Sam completes and Crowley chuckles dryly.

"This is why I love talking you to," He states enthusiastically. "You catch onto things much faster than your brother."

"What do you want?" The youngest Winchester brother hisses, keeping his gaze locked on Crowley though he wants nothing more than to check on his brother and make sure that his heart rate is normal and that he's breathing fine. He needs to get these injuries treated as well.

"It's simple," Crowley begins, stepping closer to the duo. "You for your brother."

"A trade?" Sam questions, doubt coloring his tone.

"Yes."

"And how will I know you'll let Dean go if I say yes?" Crowley's eyes light up with amusement.

"Because I'll call Castiel down here myself." He waves his hand a chair appears from nowhere. He sits, smirking still at Sam. "Now, do we have a deal?" Sam glances at Dean and frowns. His brother hasn't so much as stirred since he arrived and that meant something had to be seriously wrong. Dean needed help—help that Sam couldn't provide—and Crowley needed Sam for something. That meant Sam had a purpose and Crowley wouldn't screw up his plans by lying.

"Deal."

"Good."

Dean vanished from his arms and Sam felt a sharp pain in his brain. Groaning, he clutched his head and felt himself sink to the floor.

_I'm sorry, Dean. _

Then, he blacked out.

* * *

"Dean?"

Someone was calling him. A familiar voice and though he would've just ignored it, urgency laced its tone and made Dean struggle against the dark. Fighting the invisible weights that forced his eyelids shut, he finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Castiel hovered above him and sighed a bit as Dean sat up, clearly relieved.

"Cas?" The eldest Winchester questioned. "What are you doing here?" He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers brushed against a bump. He had been hit by something?

"You do not remember?" Castiel asked. "Dean, Crowley kidnapped you."

"What?" Dean echoed, confusion dripping from his tone. "Then, what the hell am I doing here? Did you get me?" At this, Castiel glanced away, his eyes pooling with what appeared to be worry mixed with regret. "Cas?"

"Sam," Castiel began, meeting Dean's gaze. "He traded himself for you."

A pause.

"What?" Dean breathed, unsure if he had heard Castiel properly. For the first time since he had come to, the eldest Winchester looked around the room, searching for his brother. Sam wouldn't have done something like, would he? Yet, there was no trace that Sam had been in this motel room since yesterday. His duffel sat on his bed, clothes neatly folded beside it.

"Your brother traded himself in exchange for you."

"Where is he?" He pushed himself off from the bed and stood shakily on his feet, swaying slightly.

"Crowley has him—"

"Where, Cas?" Dean growled, fury coursing through his veins.

"I do not know," The angel admitted quietly. "I cannot sense him nor hear his prayers."

"Dammit," Dean swore softly. "Why would he do something like that?"

"To save you." Castiel stated, seeming to take the oldest Winchester brother literally.

"That's now what I meant—" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I do not understand."

"Never mind," Dean muttered, trying to pull himself together. "We need to find him."

"You need to rest," Castiel insisted, pushing Dean back towards the bed. "You have just awoken. What good could you do for Sam when you can barely stand?" Like it or not, the angel had a point and Dean reluctantly sat back down on the bed. "Let me see if I can find anything back where I found you. Stay put." With a flutter of wings, he was gone.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, voice breaking. His little brother could be dead right now and it would be his fault. What had been the last thing he had said to his brother? An angry barb? Maybe he had let them sit in an uncomfortable silence? "Dammit." Why was it always like this? Why did it take something awful to bring things into perspective? He got it now, he really did. He understood why regrets haunted people for years because if Sam was truly lost—which Dean refused to believe—then the last thing Dean had said was something hateful. Something akin to blaming him for leaving him in Purgatory or maybe stating that Benny was a better brother than Sam could ever be.

Which wasn't true of course. Benny could never replace Sam. Yes, Benny understood what Purgatory was like and had helped him overcome it, but Sam? Sam had helped him survive Hell. Sam had saved his life countless times.

_"You want the prize?" Little Sammy smiled as he held out his hand, the cereal prize in his hand. _

_"Jerk." Sam tossed a shirt at him and Dean chuckled. The remark had been worth it, just to see Sam get all riled up. His little brother shot him an exasperated look before finally smiling himself. _

"_You're my brother and I'd die for you." Sam told him seriously as he drove the Impala. The hunt was over and now it was two of them. In some ways, it had always been the two of them. _

God, what had he done?

Putting his head in his hands, Dean broke down.

* * *

"Sir?" A young demon stood before the King of Hell and bowed her head respectfully. She was new to this life and as such, completely obedient which was a nice change considering half of the demons in Hell believed themselves to be above a ruler. Her red hair—almost the color of Hellfire—tumbled down her shoulder and Crowley could see blood splatter on her shirt.

"How is he?" He usually liked to partake in the torturing of souls—the Winchesters especially, considering the two of them had been thorns in his side for way too long—but he couldn't let himself get carried away. Sam had to live and if Crowley were in charge . . . well, the likelihood of Sam surviving would be slim to none.

"In pain, as you requested," She told him professionally. Then, with a slight pout, she added, "Sir, he doesn't scream." At this, Crowley chuckled.

"That boy was Lucifer's bunkmate," He explained. "I doubt there's anything you could do that would provoke a reaction from him. Try not to take it personally."

"Yes, sir."

"Just keep him alive." Her eyes widened.

"Alive—?" She echoed.

"Yes, alive," He repeated. "I need him alive."

"But—!"

"Stop questioning me," He growled, the room shaking as he released some of his power. Immediately, the other demon backed down. "Get back to work." With a nod, she was gone. Crowley smirked. Sam Winchester was supposed to have been the King of Hell. That had been his destiny and yet, he had tossed it all aside and for what? To live a normal existence with his brother? Who would be foolish enough to do that? Still, Sam may have thrown aside his destiny, but there were some things he couldn't run from, no matter how much he tried.

And his blood would open up gates of hell once more.

* * *

"You're not going to like this." Castiel stated when he returned. Dean had spent that time apart planning how they were going to save Sam because he would save Sam—he had to save Sam. He couldn't let his brother die, not now, not when he finally realized that he had been a complete and total idiot for blaming Sam for supposedly not looking for him. Truth was, Dean didn't have all the answers and he had been too damn stubborn to ask for them. And now . . . now, it might be too late.

No, he refused to think like that. Sam was alive and he would be okay!

"What?" Dean pressed.

"I believe Crowley intends to use Sam's blood to re-open the gates of Hell." Dean felt all the breath leave his body. He sat down shakily and finally met the angel's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam's blood was forever tainted with demon blood," Castiel explained. "It was this that gave him powers and led him to be put into the competition to become the next King of Hell."

"You mean when Yellow-Eyes got all those 'special kids' together?" Dean clarified and Castiel nodded.

"Yet, Sam remained human and did not take his place, leaving him in a unique position," Dean nodded his head and wait for Castiel to proceed. The angel glanced at him before sighing slightly and continuing. "Sam is human and has a soul, yet has the blood of a demon within him. Sacrificing him—having his blood spill upon the earth where the any of the gates of Hell stand—would open the doors and allow countless, stronger demons to pour through."

"Shit." Dean swore as he ran his hands through his hair. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Castiel replied with a shake of his head. "Crowley has him hidden quite well, but if he plans to do the sacrifice then he will have to wait for the full moon in three days."

"So, we have three days to find Sam," Dean completed, finally pulling himself together now that he had something to do. "How many gates are there?"

"In this country?" Dean nodded. "Five."

"Five?" He echoed; Castiel shook his head in acknowledgement.

"Hell is an immense place, Dean," The Messenger of the Lord stated. "It has multiple entrances scattered across the globe."

"We'd better get started." The eldest Winchester replied.

"Dean?" He hovered where he stood nearby Sam's duffel. "We'll find Sam."

_"I'll find a way to save you, Dean." Sam stood before him, determination blazing in his eyes and even though Dean knew that it would be pointless, that he would still be going to Hell, he believed his little brother. _

Now, it was his turn to save Sam.

"Hell yeah we will."

Castiel grinned.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, this will be a two-shot probably. We'll see how long it takes me to wrap up this story. Next chapter, Benny arrives! Please review if you have a second! _


	2. Scream

_**Author's Note: **__Yes, I am alive and well. After taking a couple of days to recharge my batteries after the humungous undertaking that was "25 Days of Hurt Sam", I'm back with updates for a lot of my stories, starting with the next chapter of this story. The feedback I got on it was amazing and while this story is now outdated by recent episodes, I still hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the support! Please note that there is a bit of torture in this chapter. If this bothers you, you might want to skip over Sam's part of this chapter. Please enjoy!_

* * *

The King of Hell preferred to do his work—planning, torturing, etc.—in dark, dilapidated warehouses. For one thing, they were quiet. You could hear the sound of mice scurrying across the floor. It was the polar opposite of Hell where you couldn't go anywhere without your ears being assaulted by wails of agony. For another thing, they were nice and cool. While only the Cage was freezing, the upper and lower levels of Hell burned worse than the hottest flame. While Crowley tolerated the heat, it could at times, get quite annoying.

"Sir?" Crowley rose from his chair and faced the young demon; the one he'd assign to torture Sam while the King of Hell plotted his next move. Opening one of the gates of Hell—one that led to the lowest pits of the infernal realm—was a great undertaking and knowing Dean, he had no doubt that the eldest Winchester was plotting something to steal his brother back. It would be in vain, of course. Crowley had been plotting this for months, ever since he learned the true nature of Sam's blood. Sam was the key—the one that could break the blasted lock that Heaven had placed on the gate—and Crowley fully intended to see his goal achieved. "Shall I take a break?"

"How much pain is he in?" He wanted Sam as miserable as possible, but he also needed him alive. At the end of the day, it would be Crowley that would finally extinguish Sam's life. It would be him that spilled his blood over the ground and it would be him that would walk away triumphantly. Secretly, he hoped Dean would show. Maybe he could kill both of the Winchester brothers, but at the very least, he could watch the sheer anguish consume the eldest Winchester. That alone would be worth it.

"It's hard to tell," She continued, wringing her hands. "He won't scream."

"Ah, I see."

"Sir, I know you explained he was with Lucifer, but I don't understand—"

"It was before your time," Crowley informed her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Take your leave. I'll see to him." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Yes sir." With that, she was gone. The King of the Hell then left his "office"—nothing more than an empty room with a desk he had managed to scrounge up—and headed down the hall. He entered the first door on the right and couldn't help but smirk as he took in Sam's appearance. The youngest Winchester was tied to the metal chair with ropes that had chaffed his wrists. Crowley was pleased to see numerous lesions decorating the hunter's arms and his stomach. His shirt was nothing more than a bloody mess, ripped open in some places to expose deep cuts. His forehead shown with sweat and the King of Hell was pleased to see pain lines on his face.

"Moose," He greeted. Sam met his gaze and made no effort to comment, seemingly exhausted. "Starting to regret your choice?" It had been no secret that the two Winchester brothers hadn't been on the best terms lately, which made it so much easier to do this little snatch-and-grab. If Sam had been with Dean when the demons had attacked him, there would've been a different outcome for sure.

"Screw you." Sam spat, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Glad to see you still have that stubborn streak," Crowley told him with a chuckle. "Won't do you much good though. You're going to die, Sammy, and your brother? He'll be next." He idly picked up one of the knifes and toyed with it, longing to cut into Sam himself, but knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain himself if he did so. He needed Sam alive when the full moon arrived. He couldn't risk killing him.

"Sir?" The young demon stood before him once more, her eyes widening in slight confusion as she caught her boss with the knife. "Would you like to—?"

"No, no," Crowley interjected as she returned, handing her the knife. "Just keep him alive."

"Yes, sir."

With a nod of his head, Crowley left. He still had a few details to work out.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to track down Benny.

"Wait, what do you mean that the King of Hell is going to kill your brother?" The vampire questioned, leaning against the Impala with his arms folded against his chest. The moon shone brightly above them, a sinister reminder that they now had only two days to find Sam and get him back.

"Sam and me," Dean began, voice shaking slightly from guilt and anger. "We've pissed off a lot of people—"

"I've got no doubts about that, brother." Benny teased with a smirk and even Dean had to huff out a chuckle at that.

"But Sam's blood isn't normal. It's got demon blood mixed in it." Benny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He murmured.

"It's a long story," Dean replied, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But Crowley is going to do some sort of blood ritual to open the gates of Hell. He's gonna kill Sam." There was silence for a few seconds as the vampire processed this information.

"We can't let that happen then," He met Dean's gaze. "Let's go get your brother." The vampire grinned and clapped his hand on Dean's back and for a few moments, the eldest Winchester felt as if a giant weight had been lifted. He wasn't alone in this. He had people willing to help him. He didn't have to bear this burden alone.

"Thanks."

"I owe you." Benny replied with a shrug.

Resolved, Dean climbed into the Impala and prepared to make the journey to meet up with Castiel as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Why won't you scream?" The demon complained as she twisted the knife into his arm. Sam bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping, but the pain flashed clearly in his eyes. For her part, the demon appeared devastated. It was as if she had made some mistake when it came to the rules of torturing. Still, Sam wouldn't give her the satisfaction of letting her hear him scream. He knew he was screwed—who knew if Dean would even figure out what was going on, much less know how to find him—but his rebellious streak wouldn't quiet down. Maybe he had gotten that from watching his older brother be defiant in the face of evil so many times. "Scream!" She removed the knife and plunged it in his chest, missing all the critical organs. Still, the blade bit into his skin and Sam felt his skin tear aside. Blood spurted out of the wound.

His blood . . . it always came down to his blood.

If Dean were here, he would try to reassure Sam that his blood didn't matter—that, at the end of the day, he was a human and more importantly, he was Dean's brother. Well, the Dean of the past would've done that. Sam didn't know the Dean that had made it back from Purgatory. He missed the older brother who made stupid jokes, who turned the radio up way too loud and who flirted with any pretty girl that he came across. The Dean that had come back from Purgatory had come back on edge and with secrets. This version of his brother Sam had a hard time decoding. All they seemed to be able to do was fight.

He wished he could've fixed that.

Now, it wasn't in his nature to give up—Winchesters weren't quitters—but Sam knew that the odds of him getting out of this alive were slim to none. He had already tried to pray to Castiel but to no avail. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die at the hands of Crowley.

That didn't mean he would make things easy though. No way, he'd raise as much hell as he could.

"No." He gritted out through clenched teeth as the demon removed the knife again. She looked aghast for a few seconds before sheer fury consumed her.

"You're lucky I can't kill you," She hissed. "But there are plenty of other ways to make you pay." She reached for a different, sharper knife.

Sam braced himself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I'm thinking this will be three or four chapters. Five at max. Please review if you have a second! I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks! _


	3. Plans

_**Author's Note: **__It's been way too long since I've updated this story. Let's fix that, shall we? Also, I would like to remind everyone that this story was originally started in the very beginning of season 8 and has now been rendered AU by recent episodes. Still, I'm going to finish it as I originally planned. Thanks for sticking with me! **Fair warning, there is a heavy amount of torture in this chapter. If this bothers you in anyway, please don't read.**_

* * *

Sam had known much worse pain than what he was experiencing now. His time in the Cage . . . he didn't like to think about it, even now three years after it had happened, but for the first time, he found himself a bit grateful. After all of Lucifer and Michael's torture, he was a master of the poker face and was a skilled at managing his pain. This young demon, try as hard as she might, could not make him scream.

There was nothing she could do that would break him.

And Sam knew that pissed her off more than anything.

She plunged the knife into his shoulder and Sam hissed. She twisted it and he heard muscles rip beneath him. Blood spurted out of the wound, but not enough to be fatal. He had heard Crowley's orders to the girl and Sam wonder if he should jostle himself so that she would kill him, albeit accidentally. With him dead, Crowley wouldn't be able to open the gates to the lower pits of Hell.

"Why won't you scream?" Her voice was hoarse from all her shouting and the youngest Winchester chuckled dryly as blood dribbled through cracked lips. Defiantly, he met her black gaze and smirked.

"You don't scare me." Seething, she pulled the knife out and paced a bit. Her knuckles had turned white; she was holding the dagger with so much force.

"If I could, I would rip out your beating heart." She hissed and Sam forced himself to remain nonchalant. Truth be told, he had lost a lot of blood and the pain was starting to get to him. He wanted nothing more than to just let himself drift away into the numbing dark and wait until his life ended. Dean wasn't coming for him, of that Sam was sure.

Why would he come for him when Sam had left him to rot in Purgatory? His one regret about all of this was that he wouldn't have a chance to see Dean once more, to explain to his brother what had been running through his head, why he had just assumed his older brother was dead and gone.

If only Dean knew . . .

"Enough." Crowley stood in the corner, face darkening with rage. The girl dropped the dagger and immediately backed away from Sam, her rage immediately dissipating.

"Sir?" It was funny how much her whole demeanor had shifted now that her King was in the room. She went from fearless torturer to cowardly subject in a matter of seconds.

"Alison," He drawled, stepping towards her and the girl jumped back. His eyes surveyed Sam and then he shook his head, disappointed. "Did I or did I not specifically tell you to only damage him so much?"

"Y-you did, sir." She stuttered, head bowed, ashamed.

"And look what you've done," He gestured to the floor. "His damn blood is all over the place."

"Sir, he wouldn't scream—" He rushed her and soon she was pushed against a wall, Crowley's hand secured around her neck. She struggled for air but Crowley remained steadfast.

"That's the problem with your generation," He told her. "You never listen." And with his free hand, he stabbed her with an angel blade. She screamed and Sam looked away as sparks consumed her. With a thud, her vessel fell to the floor. Crowley stepped over and came to stand before the youngest Winchester.

"Gonna kill me now?" He tried to sound nonchalant, like Dean would if he was here, but it came out weak as a cough wracked him. Blood dripped from his lips to the floor.

"Regrettably, no," He replied, mocking him. "Still need your bloody heart beating for the full moon." He glanced around the room and sighed. "As for you, it looks like you get a break. Can't waste all your blood on this floor, now can we?" Turning around, he headed towards the door.

"Dean isn't coming." Sam spat. Crowley froze and with a smirk turned around.

"Finally lost your faith in big brother, have you?"

"He isn't coming so don't go after him." Sam continued, determination making his voice strong. The King of Hell chuckled dryly.

"Seen through my plan, have you Moose?" With a shake of his head, he met the youngest Winchester's gaze. "Tell you what, Moose, if Dean doesn't mess with my plans for you, I'll leave him alone. If he does show up . . ." He gestured to the broken body of the girl on the floor. "Well, you get my point."

With that, he walked out the door, leaving Sam to wonder whether he wanted Dean to save him and possibly get himself killed as well or if he wanted to die and spare his brother.

He settled on the second option.

* * *

"Benny." Castiel greeted stoically. The vampire chuckled dryly before pulling the angel into his arms in an awkward hug.

"Nice to see you too, Cas." The angel allowed the hug, though appeared considerably perplexed when Benny released him. Dean chuckled softly—they were quite the odd team, even by his standards, yet they had survived Purgatory and they were going to save Sam.

They had to save Sam.

"So, what's the plan?" Benny questioned, easing himself down into a chair with ease of someone completely relaxed, despite how crappy the situation was. That was one of Benny's strong suits, Dean supposed. His attitude had helped him get through many desperate days of Purgatory and had balanced out Cas' strict, no nonsense tone. They were an odd team, yeah, but together . . . well, they were almost unstoppable as Dean and Sam were together.

Sam, who was going to die very soon if they didn't rescue him.

This was all his fault anyways. If he had been more prepared, if he had just paid attention—

A strong arm on his shoulder forced Dean to look and meet Castiel's concerned gaze.

"This is not your fault." The angel whispered and Dean wished he could believe him. Deep down though, he knew that none of this would've happened if he had just bridged the distance between Sam and himself. If he had just taken that first step towards reconciliation instead of arguing, he wouldn't be entertaining the thought of Sam being dead before he got to him.

No. He couldn't think like that. Sam would be okay. Dean would get to him in time and would piece his brother back together if he had too. Regardless, he would find Sam alive and whatever else happened, he would be able to deal with. It would all work out.

It had to work out.

"Chief?" Benny asked, eyes flickering with concern and Dean waved him off.

"What do have, Cas?" Castiel nodded.

"Crowley intends to do the ritual at the gate in Wyoming," Benny nodded and Dean allowed the information drift over him. "He will do the ritual tomorrow night with the full moon. To open the gates he will have to spill Sam's blood over the opening."

"So, we've got to stop that from happening, yeah?" Benny questioned and Castiel nodded his head affirmatively. "Right, so we spring Sam tonight?"

"Indeed," Castiel replied. "I can teleport us close to the warehouse that Sam is being housed in. It is heavily guarded though so we should attempt to avoid unwanted attention."

"Okay," Dean said softly. "Let's do this." He slung the duffel of weapons over his shoulder and Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and then Benny's.

"Hold on." Castiel told them softly.

And in a flutter of wings, they were gone.

* * *

"Sir?"

"What now?" Crowley sighed dramatically.

"Sir, there was a disturbance about 10 yards from here." The King of Hell suddenly spun on the demon.

"What?"

"We have people looking into it—"

"So," Crowley hissed. "Dean has come for his brother, has he? Very well." To the demon, he smiled sinisterly. "Let's give them a warm welcome." The demon nodded and disappeared.

In the empty room, Crowley just laughed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, the rescue attempt goes south. Will the boys make it out of this one alive? Please review if you have a moment! _


End file.
